A Martyr's Path
by burning fist45
Summary: AU. Shuichi is a hunter. A monster hunter. Shuichi is trying to adapt to his new life as a hunter but is it more than he can bear? Adding on to this, he meets a demon named Yuki. What is Shuichi to do? Summary sucks, graphic stuff, based on Hunter the Reckoning, shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**A Martyr's Path**

**burning fist 45**

**A/n: I know that I have another story to work on but this idea would not leave my head. This general idea has probably been done before, but Shuichi is a Hunter that hunts down evil when problems arise and then meets a demon, Yuki, who refuses to accept what he is. This is based on my favorite monster game and book: Hunter the reckoning. If you don't know what this game is, look it up on the internet. For those who do know, Shuichi is of the Martyr creed(fave character and creed.) and I made him totally out of character. He is not innocent anymore so just bare with me on that.**

**Notes: Shuichi's weapons include twin pistols and twin daggers, just like the character in the game, Shuichi will use other weapons though. It somewhat follows the anime but it also branches off. So with that, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS SHIT! Not Gravitation or Hunter the reckoning(Wish I did, though.)**

_A Martyr's life is full of pain, suffering, and loss. The lucky ones die young. Are you prepared to pay your life._

"Shuichi... SHUICHI!"

"What! I'm awake." I shouted, springing alive. Dammit, I fell asleep in class again.

"Mr. Shindou, I would very much appreciate you paying attention in class" The teacher said, frowning at me.

"Yes sir" I muttered, picking up my pencil from under my head.

I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. It wasn't my fault I was tired. I blame it on this hunter business No, not like hunting animals. A monster-hunter. I hunt all forms of evil when it pops up which is all the time. I hunt when I can which is mostly at night and sometimes during the day. Evil is everywhere and apparently the force helping hunters knows that. Sometimes epidemics of monsters break out and it's up to hunters to take care of the problem. I don't know why I was imbued with the power to see and destroy evil. My creed( that defines me as a hunter) was categorized as "Martyr". In a sense, that is legitimate because I'm always sacrificing things, taking blame or pain for other people, and putting myself at risk for danger.

I should probably explain how I became imbued and eventually a hunter. Last week, I was at a party at a club with my best friend, Hiro Nakano. Everyone was having a great time: the party was unchaperoned, the music was upbeat and proactive, there was dancing, drinks, you name it the party had it. After a while, I started to notice something was amiss. Everyone seemed to be in a blind haze. I dismissed it as being tipsy because I did drink that night but only like two drinks. That's when monsters chose to strike. The music went off suddenly with a shriek. The renegade spirits took control of three kids, one of which was the owner of the club. They began attacking innocents(Non-hunters who cannot see the monsters for themselves). I was overwhelmed with all that was happening that night. Bright light blocked my vision from seeing anything else. It stayed for a few minutes and I heard cries of torment and horror. This when the light left my eyes and my vision returned just in time to see the possessed attack Hiro. I threw myself on top of Hiro and received the beating for him. I quickly ran across the dance floor over to the back room. I once found a pistol in there and I was hoping that it still might be there. Once I got inside, I saw not only one but two pistols just sitting there on a box. The Messengers probably did that on purpose. I had no time to ponder that as the possessed busted in to the door. Having not ever shot a gun before much less two, I pointed both guns to the nearest possessed person and fired one shot from each gun. He groaned in pain as he dropped to the floor. I surprised that I even did that. I felt like I knew everything about the weapons I was holding. Yeah, I was excited but extremely freaked out, He writhed for a minute and then stopped moving. Yeah, you guess what happened. I saw the spirit abandon the body which made me feel really guilty for having to harm a person.

The two others attacked and the result was just like the first person. Ever since that event, I've been carrying around those two pistols and two daggers (just in case some situations demand close-combat) within a army backpack. Don't ask why I have an military backpack . Yep, this is pretty much a big chunk of my life now. I just wish things could be back to the way they were before this crap happened. I mean I can't catch enough sleep anymore hence the falling asleep in class. Why me? Why was I the one chosen to be a hunter. There were many people at that party and they had to choose me. Guess I can't reflect on that now. It's too late to change my path.

**A/n: This was the intro chapter. The next chap is where the story starts. Sooooooooooooooo buy lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**A/n: Yay, real chapter starts here, It follows episode 1 a little in terms of 'the meeting'. So totally. Totally...forget it. Enj-to the- oy.**

_A Martyr must be ready to die. That's okay we were meant to take pain._

The school day went by painfully slow. I swear time is trying to kill me. I'm am very serious. Anyway, after the school day came my favorite part of the day. Heading over to NG productions to discuss my band, Bad Luck, consisting of my best friend, Hiro and I. I walked down the usual path torwards the studio. Normally, I wouldn't be walking. I would be running because I run exceptionally fast. Today, I was low on energy and running would not do me any good for later. I made it to the building and walked inside. It was as usual not busy. It never is. The receptionist saw me and smiled as I sat down. I was going to have to wait for Hiro and . I waited for 30 minutes when they finally decided to show themselves. I started texting some of my 'peoples'.

"Now Hiroshi, We have to please Touma Seguchi with this new track" Sakano babbled while walking in with Hiro.

"Finally, what took you so long?" I groaned at them.

"Sorry Shuichi, but anyway did you finish the song like you said" Hiro questioned.

Song? Oh Shit, the song! I've been so caught up in hunting monsters that I forgot about my career. Man, it's not just my career either, it's Hiro's too. I am so screwed. Dammit, I'm just going to have to tell them.

"Um... See what happened was I had a lot of... stuff to do and I forgot... to finish the song" I lied.

Well, half-lied. I did have buisness to take care of dealing with monsters

"YOU DIDN'T FINISH THE SONG" Sakano screamed.

I hung my head low feeling really like a big let down foe disappointed them.

"Hey, I understand you didn't get to finish the song but you didn't have to lie, Shuichi" Hiro said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

Leave it to Hiro to make me feel better.

"Shuichi, Touma is going to discuss whether or not to produce your band here" Sakano said, freaking out again

"I'm well aware of that, Mr. S" I replied

"Bad luck, Mr. Seguchi is ready to see you" The receptionist annouced, appearing behind us.

This should be good.

"So you want to sign a contract with NG" Touma questioned, with a serious look directed at me, "but you don't have a song for me to sample"

"Sir, I am so sorry that this has ocurred. Please forgive them for the inconvienece" Sakano pleaded on his knees.

"That is quite alright." Touma said, standing up, "I'll tell you what, I will give you an extra two days to make a song and present it."

My eyes widened at that proposal. Sweet, our careers aren't over.

"After two days, I will cancel this contract" He finished.

Something was wrong. I felt something very wrong with Touma's presence. His tone although seemingly calm felt like it was biting into my spirit. I threw the feelings the away. I hope Touma is not what I think he is.

"Oh thank you sir, thank you so much" Sakano bowed.

"Dismissed" Touma gestured towards the door.

Sakano and Hiro headed out the door hurriedly, probably itching to get home. I don't blame them. I grabbed my backpack and started to head out the door until:

"By the way Shuichi, Good luck these next few weeks" Touma said, in a mocking tone.

"What's happening next few weeks?" I asked, suspiciously eyeing him.

He didn't answer and looked at me with an almost flirtacious face. Good luck? What the hell was he talking about? What was coming that I needed luck for? Guess I'll find out later. I opened the door and left seeing as though I did not want nothing more to do here for today.

It was almost 10' o clock at night and here I was at the park just thinking and patrolling the area for any signs of evil. I looked from my position on the railling of the park down below to the city of lights and cars. I began to walk down the decorative sidewalk and deeper into the heart of the park. I came with the theory that the deeper I walked through the park, the more monsters would appear. I heard a certain inhuman grunt coming from the section of trees. They were zombies. Zombies have a very distinctive sound. They usually grunt and don't know how to keep quiet which is helpful in my case. I didn't want to alarm anyone with the loud noise of gunshots. There were still people walking through the park getting home at this time, so guns were out of the question.

I pulled my daggers from the sheaths on the straps of the backpack. My guns were mounted in the holsters on the back of the bag near my shoulders on each side(now you know the reason for the small army backpack). I twirled the hilts around my wrists so that I was holding the knives properly. Surprisingly, there were only two rots. They slowly made their way towards me. I waited until they got close and I attacked. The two creatures didn't last more than 15 secs during the fight. and I watched as they faded away into dust back to death. After waiting and deciding that would be all, I started towards my apartment. I walked down the sidewalk towards my home. A tall, blond man with beautiful golden eyes appeared before me and blocked my path. He looked down at me with an intimidating glare. I felt my stomach turn from his intense glare but I stared right back at him.

"Filthy boy" The man muttered as he started walking off.

"What was that" I yelled after him, becoming quick to be angry.

He turned his head at me, staring once more

"You heard me" He replied, quietly but coldly

I looked after him after he walked off. Who the hell was that.

I started to run after him to kick his ass but I stopped. In my current condition the only ass to get kicked is probably mine. I needed sleep. This hunter crap, Touma's cryptic words, my fatigue, and this mysterious man was all too much for me. After walking through the park, I made it to my apartment complex. I fished out my keys and unlocked the door. I checked for any mail and went straight to my room. I turned on the TV and went to sit on my bed when I froze. There was a book that I had never seen before in the center of the bed. Who was in my house? I walked over and picked up the book. The title read, "Hunter book: Martyr."

The cover was made over in signs and shapes that I had never seen before. Somehow though, I felt like I could comprehend it. I started skimming through the book, looking at certain pages and skipping others.  
I was getting sleepier and I looked at my alarm.

_10:56_, it read.

That is actually pretty early for me. I usually get int the house by at the least twelve o' clock. I closed the book and placed it on my drawer. This will have to wait until morning.

**A/n: Best chapter ever written by me. Keyword: EVER. So there you have it. Hope you enjoyed because I enjoyed writing it up.**

**lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololololololo lolo- shutting up now. What the hell is wrong with me. I must be smoking something. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**A/n: I escaped certain death. My report card came out and I got grounded and then ungrounded. Fortunately, You guys who are reading get to enjoy another chapter.**

_A Martyr must have endurance..._

A shrill alarm sounded out through the apartment. I immediatley opened my eyes. I banged my hand on the button to shut it off. It fortunately worked. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and poured myself cereal. I took the bowl to my room and sat on my bed. I had unfinished buisness: the book. I stared at the book before picking it up.

"Hmmm this should shed some light on things." I said to myself. I started to read.

_Greetings new Hunter, Whatever you are interested about in the Hunter world refer to this book. This book was written by the messengers in case you're wondering._

So that's what was in the apartment.

_Search the table of contents for anything of interest._

Being a hunter blah blah blah. Description of a Martyr, yeah I get the gist of it, next. Edges hmm... That could be of interest. I flipped to the appointed page and began reading.

_Edges are the supernatural powers availible to hunters when they are in a dire situation. Edges vary depending on the creed of the hunter. Edges are powered by the Hunter's conviction(spiritual power). In this book, We will discuss the Martyr's edges._

Okay.

_Please note before reading: The Martyr's edges will cause a short pain when used and some symptoms after use._

Well hell, what's the point in using them. They sound like one of those commercials for medicine.

_Demand- Starting edge for Martyr's. Eventually you will learn others. This edge boosts your speed and strength for a little bit. The after effects: Feelings of exhaustion and Nausea. _

It had a picture of a pointing finger.

Not too bad I guess. I deal with those all the time. I continued reading.

_Retribution- The second edge and the Martyr's personal form of payback. Any and all attacks you receive will reflect your pain onto your opponents._

Picture of a skull.

_After effects: Vomiting, Fatigue, and soreness in various places._

That sounded pretty cool despite the side effects. I looked at my watch. I was ten minutes late to class.

"Shit" I screamed.

I grabbed my bag and the book and headed off to school.

**English classroom 10:15 A.M.**

"Mr. Shindou I see you are late to class...for the fifth time" My teacher said, tapping on his notebook.

"I can explain, Mr. Hattori" I replied, nervously.

One more tardy, and its detention for 2 months. I really don't need that burden on my career.

"Save it, get to your seat" He barked.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked to my seat. Hiro nudged me in the side.

"What's up. You seem preoccupied." He asked with a serious look.

"I'm fine, Hiro" I said, with a small smile.

"I'm worried about you, Shu" He continued," Ever since the party incident, I've been concerned about you".

"Thanks, but like I said I'm fine" I reassured him.

The rest of class was spent in silence.

**After School 3:00 P.M.**

"Shuichi, what's that book you've been keeping your nose in?" Hiro questioned.

I glanced at him and then back at the book. I wanted to know about the rest of these 'edges' but it was difficult with Hiro being so skeptical.

"It's a book I checked out at the library" I lied, feeling a pang of guilt for lying to my best friend.

"That's a suprise, you hate the library" Hiro pointed out.

"There's always a first for everything they say" I replied.

We were waiting for Sakano to finish his daily routine of calming himself down in case of Touma. Speaking of Touma, I had not thought about him since that day in his office.

Our manager burst through the door, breathing heavily.

"Mr. Seguichi wants to see you both!" He said in between breaths.

We once again walked down to his office. I really did not want to look at him again. We all walked in, with me walking in the last. When I stepped through that door, Touma's eyes shot straight at me. The feeling I had felt when I left his office the other day resurfaced.

"Mr. Shindou, do you have the song finished" Touma questioned still staring at me

"Yeah" I handed him the cd.

He smiled at me before taking the cd. A somewhat sinister smile. He then proceeded to insert the disk into the expensive looking radio. The song I wrote started playing. I started to shift a little due to nervousness. We all listened to the whole song. The song went off and the time of judgment came. Touma waited a long time before speaking.

"I must say that I am very impressed with this song" He commented closing his eyes.

He turned his attention to Sakano.

"Mr. Sakano, congratulations you just got a band into NG productions" Touma stood and shook Sakano's hand.

"Mr. Seguichi, thank you so much" Sakano bowed profusely.

I looked at Hiro practically wanting to jump up and down out of joy. He grinned at me but we heard a thump on the floor. Sakano had passed out. Hiro and I looked at each other then at Touma.

"We got this" I said to him.

With that, we carried the unconsicous Sakano out of the room.

**Downtown , 5:30 P.M**

It had started raining and I didn't have a jacket. Luckily, people around me had brought umbrellas and were shielding me from the falling water. Despite the cloudy weather, I was still happy about a contract with NG productions. Little did I know, A challenge awaited me.

A little boy ran into the street exactly where a car sped gradually down towards him. The driver probably could not see the kid because he was so small. Without thinking, I vaulted over the fence and shoved the kid out the way. I wouldn't have time to get away myself. People gasped and screamed at me. I just kept standing out into the open. I closed my eyes and prepared for death or severe injury. I was hit. HARD. The force from the car knocked me back quite a distance and I landed on my back. My body hurt all over. I lie there until the pain yielded a little.

"Kid, are you alright"

"Someone please call an ambulance"

"Oh my god"

The pain left slightly. I moved my arm and suprisingly I could. I tried shifting my body. It hurt a little to do that but the pain wasn't too bad. I heard car doors slam and people approaching the scene. Slowly, I made myself get up. The mother of the child I saved came up to me.

"Thank you for saving my baby"

"Don't mention it" I responded with a slight smile.

People were applauding the heroic stunt I had pulled. Man, I'm gonna feel this in the morning. Other than the soreness, I was completely fine. I looked out over the people until I recognized someone amongst the people. The blond man from the park wearing that same expressionless face. I found myself staring at him and he stared right back. I broke under his gaze and started to head home using the park. I don't know what is wrong with me. Something about that man bothered me. I followed the stone path to the area I live in. I entered my apartment to find everything trashed and strewn all over the place. I walked cautiously around the whole apartment. I stepped into my room where everything seemed the most messed up. I have got to start being more careful. The good thing is that I don't seem to be missing anything unless its destroyed. I took one more step before I heard cracking of paper under my foot. I bent down to pick it up.

The note read ' Watch your step, it could be your last' in very neat handwriting.

Uh-oh.


End file.
